Leonora Nakiri
}} |kanji = 薙切 レオノーラ |romaji = Nakiri Reonōra |status = Alive |gender = Female |height = 159 cm |family = Senzaemon Nakiri (Father-in-law) Azami Nakiri (Brother-in-law) Mana Nakiri (Sister-in-law) Sōe Nakiri (Husband) Alice Nakiri (Daughter) Erina Nakiri (Niece) Ryo Kurokiba (Son in law) |occupation = Research Division Head of Nakiri International |manga = Chapter 97 |anime = Episode 32 |voice actor = Sayaka Ohara(Japanese)Shokugeki no Soma episode 32 credits Emily Neves (English)FOOD WARS! THE SECOND PLATE ENGLISH DUB CAST LIST }} is the Research Division Head of Nakiri International, the wife of Sōe Nakiri and the mother of Alice Nakiri. Appearance Leonora is a very beautiful pale-skinned woman with lower-back length silver hair that has long bangs that are split on both sides with a medium-sized braid on top of the rest of her hair in the back, which she allows to flow unbraided and red eyes. During the Finals, she wears a knee-length purple sleeveless dress, detached sleeves and pumps. Many people in the audience of the 43rd Autumn Election's Finals considered Leonora as a very attractive woman who has many traits that Alice Nakiri inherited as they both have pale skin, silver hair, red eyes and a more cartoonish shape eyes whenever she teases someone like Erina Nakiri and Alice. Personality Leonora is an incredibly intelligent woman who is also a kind and loving mother that maintains a good relationship with Alice Nakiri (Leonora's daughter), in which Leonora is also patient and nurturing enough to sit through 9 hours on the phone with Alice after she lost her Quarterfinal match to Sōma Yukihira. However, like the rest of the Nakiri family, Leonora is very serious about the culinary industry and has an intense aura when it comes to cooking. When stating that she hoped Sōma would not disappoint her, her serious aura could be felt by the entire audience in the arena. Like her father-in-law, Leonora has a sort of "disrobing" that occurs when she eats a delicious dish. Her Japanese is a little poor as it is spoken in simple phrases and broken Japanese but most consider this cute. Although she does not strip, she "strips" her poor Japanese and is able to speak perfect Japanese, though it only lasts for a brief amount of time. History Not much is known about Leonora's history up until her young adulthood when she met the love of her life, Sōe Nakiri, the son of Senzaemon Nakiri. She affectionately named him Nassan and the two eventually wed. Shortly after, Alice Nakiri was born, who greatly resembles Leonora. Sōe eventually founded Nakiri International and Leonora took up the helm of Lead Researcher for the organization. While living in Denmark with her family, when Alice was around the age of 8, Leonora was brought to a pub near the Tōtsuki International because Alice wanted to "adopt a stray" she had found: Ryō Kurokiba. Although Leonora approved, she reminded Alice that she would need her father's approval as well. With her husband's approval, Ryō moved in with the Nakiris in Tōtsuki International. Alice was eventually accepted into Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and she decided to move to the academy with Ryō in tow. Leonora kept regular contact with Alice while she attended Tōtsuki. After Alice lost her Quarterfinal match against Sōma Yukihira in the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election, Leonora spent nine hours comforting her daughter over her defeat. Plot Autumn Election Finals Main Article: 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Leonora was called by her father-in-law, Senzaemon Nakiri, to be a judge for the finals of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election alongside Gin Dōjima and himself. Despite a rather surprising introduction with her simplified Japanese, the crowd was stunned into silence when she told Sōma Yukihira that she would be disappointed if his dish was not delicious, considering that he defeated Alice in the Quarterfinals. With great anticipation, Ryō presented his Autumn Pacific Saury Cartoccio to the judges, Leonora, in particular, was intrigued by the bubbling contents inside the bags. Upon opening the bag, the judges were submerged in the aromas released from the bags. The richness of his dish stunned the judges and caused Leonora to stand in her seat. Despite Alice warning the audience of her own "disrobing", instead of taking off her clothes, Leonora "stripped" her poor Japanese, speaking with incredible, eloquent fashion. Even with Ryō's impressive performance, Akira soon followed with his Scorched Pacific Saury Carpaccio. Despite the fact that Carpaccio is normally appetizers, Akira modified it to be an entrée. To complete his dish, he used a blowtorch to lightly scorch the dish, releasing an aroma that instantly caused Leonora to shudder in ecstasy. His dish showed his mastery of spices, going from a jubilee of many spices from his semifinal match to enhancing and displaying the true power of a single spice in his finals dish. Finally, Sōma stepped up to the plate with his dish which received a warm response from the judges, enough so to make Leonora "disrobe", but not Senzaemon. Sōma offered seconds, but none of the judges initially accepted it. However, with the promise of a special surprise, Sōma poured a special white broth to his dish, completing his Ojiya-Style Pacific Saury Takikomi Gohan. Sōma's dish had such a profound impact on Leonora, she recalled her own romance with her beloved husband. With the judging complete, all that was left was for the judges to choose a clear winner. Despite the fact that all three finalist's dishes performed spectacularly in their own unique way, the decisive factor was the three finalist's ability to "display themselves" in their dish. Of the three, Akira's resonated the strongest, thus declaring him the winner of the Autumn Election. Watching the three finalists compare their dishes afterward, Leonora was eager to see what more these chefs would have to offer in the future. Trivia * The name Leonora means "light" in Italian. *For the English Dubbed version of the anime series, aside from the Danish accent, Leonora's vocabulary is poor but she is able to speak more fluently after tasting a delicious dish. References es:Leonora Nakiri zh:薙切蕾奧諾菈 Category:Female Characters Category:Judge Category:Chef Category:Nakiri Family